Twilight Cinderella
by EmMett WemMett
Summary: Forget Cinderella, its Isabella Swan. Prince Edward obviously! . The two not-so-ugly stepsisters, Rosalie and Alice and Isabella’s best friend Jasper. Emmet is Edward’s brother!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Cinderella

**Twilight Cinderella**

**Summary: Forget Cinderella, its Isabella Swan. Prince Edward (obviously!). The two not-so-ugly stepsisters, Rosalie and Alice (btw they are nice in this one) and Isabella's best friend Jasper. Emmet is Edward's brother!**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I got up at five, as usual and ran downstairs. Today, father was to bring home his new wife and her two daughters. I was really excited! Nobody ever came to our estate, and if they did, they were never anywhere near my age.

I sprinted into the kitchen, eager to see what our cook, Joanne, had cooked for breakfast. When I walked in, she beamed at me and planted a bowl of porridge on the table. I sat down happily, and squeezed some honey over it.

"How are you this morning, Miss Bella?" Joanne asked, whilst stirring the chocolate in the pan above the stove.

"Very well thank you Joanne." I said happily, "I'm looking forward to tonight. Finally some new faces in this place."

"Aye, that it will be" said Joanne. "It'll be good for you to have some new people to talk to and play with. Apparently they're a pretty well off family, so you need not worry about them taking your things." She chuckled to herself.

"I should think not!" I said in mock horror.

We both erupted in laughter, and I finished my last spoonful of porridge.

"I'll take that." Joanne said motioning to the bowl. "Now, no disturbing me. I've got lots of food to make, and you have to look your best for the guests. That means upstairs. Now!" She then scurried me outside, closing the door behind me.

I sighed heavily, then trudged slowly upstairs to my bedroom. The maid, Georgie, was already in my room, scouring through my wardrobe, no doubt trying to find something appropriate for me to wear. I cleared my throat loudly and she turned around clutching a long green dress in her arms.

"Pardon me miss, but your father told me to find an appropriate outfit for you and to get you ready for tonight." She said bowing.

"Oh, okay," I said, looking closely at her. "Are you sure my father sent you?"

"Ye…yes miss. They were his very words."

"Mmm, funny that, Father isn't here; he's in London at the moment." I said carefully.

"Yes miss, but he told me before he left." She said slowly.

"Very well then," I sighed. "If that's what Father wishes." Georgie smiled weakly.

"Very good miss. Your father was right about you. You are a good girl. Now, let's get you washed and scrubbed, and then we can sort out your outfit together. I really think this green dress would be very comely." She said, whilst directing me into the bathroom.

After washing, I walked back into my room, towel around me, and stared opened mouthed at the ten or so dresses layed out on my bed.

"Um, Georgie," I began.

"Ahh, good, you're ready. Well, let's begin." Georgie began talking about each dress in detail, while I just stood there shocked. It wasn't even lunch time yet, and she was already ranting on about the dress.

"So," she said after an hour or so, "what dress would you prefer?"

"The blue one looks fine," I said tentatively. She pouted.

"But I really think that the gre…" she began

"Okay! Okay!" I said, raising my arms in the air. "I'll wear the green one, but right now, I need to change into something less…um…fancy, and get some food. Is that alright?" She nodded slowly. "Great, now, where are my jeans?"

**Please review, if you liked it, or even hated it. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you review, I'll give you a bit of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rich and Nice

**i know it's a quick update, but i kinda have free time the mo so i'll be starting a few stories. you'll se Prince Edward in this one- and the not so ugly stepsisters so enjoy )**

**Chapter 2**

"They're here

"They're here! Hurry up Miss! They're here!" shouted Joanna up the stairs.

I rushed around, trying to find the gold necklace that once belonged to my mother, knocking Georgie over in the process.

"Oops, sorry Georgie!" I said, lending her a hand. "Have you seen my mother's necklace. I could have sworn it was in the jewellery box."

"It's here Miss," Georgie sighed, holding up a long gold chain with a diamond rose on the end.

I turned round, allowing her to fasten it in place.

"There miss, you look lovely." She cooed, obviously pleased with her work. I grinned at her, then turned round and bounded downstairs.

"Careful Miss! Don't Ruin The Dress!" I heard her shout after me. I slowed when I reached the front door and smoothed my dress over carefully. It looked fine.

"Don't fret about your dress young lady, It's the hair you should be worried about." I heard a voice over my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Joanne, frowning down at me. "Turn back round and I'll smooth it over in no time." She said in a much kinder voice.

Once my hair was fixed, she looked me up and down.

"My my. You'd give your mother a run for her money, and that's saying something, mind you. She was a very beautiful woman in her time." I blushed slightly. I knew Joanna was just being kind. My mother was beautiful, and I certainly couldn't be compared to her. She was in her own league.

"Stop dilly-daddlying Miss! You better go and greet your new family." Joanna chivvied.

I walked carefully out of the door, hoisting my skirt up, whilst I stepped down onto the pebbled driveway. I dropped my skirt and looked around.

In the centre of the driveway, there was a beautiful, royal blue carriage. It was decorated with sleek silver swirls and the reigns were silver, not black. I stared at it in awe. It was by far, the most extravagant carriage I'd ever seen in my life. Then I remembered, Joanne had said that this family was rich. I just hoped she meant rich _and _nice.

My Father came out from behind the carriage, beaming all the while.

"Come Bella!" he called merrily. "Come meet your new family!" and with that he opened the carriage door. A blonde woman, in a beautiful gold dress stepped delicately down the steps with the assistance of my father. She was probably my new step-mother. Father led her right up to me, and I curtseyed, trying not to dirty the ends of my dress.

"How _lovely _to finally meet you, _Isabella_" she cooed, taking my chin and turning my head right and left, as if pricing a chicken.

"The pleasure's all mine," I said through gritted teeth.

"You must call me Mummy." She sighed in mock content. "I can see we're going to be the _best _of friends." She smirked at me and gave my father a toothy smile. "Girls, come meet your new stepsister!" she called.

I looked past her, towards the carriage. A girl with straight black hair came out first beaming at me. She bounced forward and pulled me into a tight hug. For 5 foot, she was very strong.

"Oh, you look just like your father described!" she said happily. "You must be Isabella. I'm Alice, by the way." I smiled, well; at least she wasn't like her mother, my new _mummy. _I shuddered at the thought.

"You can call me Bella" I smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Well then, Bella it is" Then she turned back to the carriage and called, "Hurry up Rose, It's freezing out here!"

From inside the carriage a girl with beautiful long, blonde hair, tied expertly in an elegant bun, stepped out carefully. She was wearing a light blue dress with silver lacing. She could have passed for a princess.

"Hello," she said to me, "I'm Rosalie, or Rose, but I assume you already know that considering Alice just yelled it out to the world." I giggled.

"Bella," I said, curtseying slightly.

"Hey! How come you curtsey to her!?" Alice said indignantly. I laughed and curtseyed to her too.

"There, happy now?" I asked. Alice just grinned at me and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls, let's go inside." Said my father, beckoning towards Joanna, indicating for her to come and show us around the house.

"This way ladies," Joanna said bowing, and she led us into the house.

**3****rd**** person perspective**

In the Palace, Prince Edward was riding next to his brother, Prince Emmet. They were discussing the best way to gang up on the French opposition.

"Just catch the jet, wait for the doors to open and shoot them senseless." Said Emmet proudly.

"You know Emmet, I think with that plan, they'd be dead before the senseless aspect came into play." Laughed Edward. Emmet's face fell.

"Well, I think it's a good idea!" he said indignantly.

"Yes, but we don't want to start a war, just prevent it if possible."

"I've got it!" Emmet yelled. "Just go and hook up with that French princess and all our problems will be solved!"

"That was NOT FUNNY Emmet!" Edward yelled charging his mount towards his laughing brother.

"Prince!" a voice rang out from behind Edward. He turned looking down at a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair and a long nose. "The King and Queen request your presence in the Main Hall."

Edward nodded, and dismounted from his horse.

"I'll get you back later," he promised Emmet, and strode off.

**please R&R thnx!**

**and a warm thank you to my reviewers!! **


	3. so sorry

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I have an AN so early in the story, but I won't be able to update for seven weeks or so!!**

**Can u guys plze plze review, and if I get over 100, or so, I'll find a way to update sooner! btw anyone can review, even if u don't have an account )**

**Plze read my other stories! They're on my profile. Luv ya all 4 reading, reviewing, and putting my stories on an alert.**

**I'm rly rly sorry!**

**Jennifer Chen**


	4. Chapter 3: Mummy

**hello folks,**

**I'M BACK! sorry about the lack of writing going on, i had some tests and other stuff going on so i kinda didn't have time to do anything else. Oh yeah, and because of the fact that i broke y collarbone and couldn't really do much for a while.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter because this is probably my fav story even though i do like senses.**

Chapter 3

"Pass me the butter would you _Bella_," My new stepmother said, flashing me a large, plastic smile.

"Sure," I intoned, slamming the butter down only inches from her ring infested hand.

"Bella! Mind your attitude!" Charlie yelled at me, taking _Mummy's _hand in his and caressing it gently. I grimaced and looked across the table at my new sisters. I was glad to see them grimacing too. I motioned towards the stairs with my head, hoping they would get the hint.

"I am awfully tired, aren't you Rosalie," Alice said jumping up.

"Yes, now I come to think of it I am rather sleepy. Perhaps Bella could show us our rooms," Rosalie agreed.

"Yes, yes, of course," my father stuttered.

"Upstairs now," my stepmother said briskly. I smiled, my plan had worked perfectly. "Oh, but before you go," she added, looking pointedly at me, "I think I ought to tell you my name, after all, I don't want to be known as 'The Stepmother.'" she laughed ironically. "Well anyways, I'm Lauren." I nodded and followed Alice and Rosalie up the stairs.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Alice asked eagerly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Well…not really tell…more ask," I said slowly. I yelped as Rosalie pelted me with a pillow.

"Stop beating round the bush and just tell us!" she said.

"Okay, okay," I raised my hands in a defensive position. "What's Lauren like? You know, as a mum."

"Oh," Alice and Rosalie's face fell.

"Well she's okay," Alice said, trying to keep her voice bright.

"What?" I asked. "You can tell me."

"Well, she's not that great but I really think you should give her a chance because I always wanted a sister and I probably won't get this chance again," Alice gabbled quickly.

"Hey!" Rosalie said indignantly. "I'm your sister. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Alice hastened. "It's just that…oh you remember what happened to our last sister! Anyway, I like you Bella, you seem nice."

"Err, thanks. What happened to your last sister?"

"Mum was kind of widowed again, by her second husband and the girl, her name was Renesmee, was really distraught so mother…mother put her up for adoption!" I gasped.

Alice nodded. "Yes, she said that she couldn't cope with a miserable child and chucked her in an orphanage. But it doesn't matter because she's not going to do that to you!" I frowned at her.

"Your father has lots of money," Rosalie clarified. I grimaced, trust Lauren to marry my father for his money, especially when he was so smitten by her.

"Please don't hold that against us," Rosalie whispered. "We're not like her. We like it here, and not just because it's full of nice things."

"I understand." I said. "And I'm not going to hold your mothers stupid actions against you. Well, if you're staying, I suppose I'd better introduce you to my best friend…"

**3****rd**** Person**

Meanwhile, Lauren and Charlie were sitting downstairs on the big armchairs next to the fire.

"She doesn't like me!" Lauren sobbed, sinking back into the armchair.

"Nonsense my love. She does like you," Charlie insisted.

"She doesn't! She doesn't!" Lauren wailed.

"Look," Charlie tried again. "It's going to take some time for her to…get to know you."

"You think?" Lauren said, feigning innocence.

"Of course I do. She'll love you in no time…just as I do."

"I do hope so," Lauren said, smiling.

"Maybe you just need some time to…get to know each other, and the girls of course," he added as an afterthought.

"That would be great. But how?"

"Well that's the easy part. I have to go away for a few weeks to sort out my trade so you and the girls can do something special then. What do you say?" he asked proudly.

"I think that's a splendid idea. I'm so glad I married a clever man like you," Lauren beamed and pulled him into a warm embrace.

**EPOV**

I walked slowly towards the Main Hall contemplating on what Emmett and I had just discussed, and not giving any thought as to why my parents wanted to see me. When I reached the Main Hall, the servant, Olivier, swung open the double doors and beckoned me inside.

"Edward!" my mother shouted when she saw me, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Well, you did kind of ask me to come," I said defensively.

"Of course, of course," my father said, "But you know what your mother was implying." I grimaced. I'd never been one for rules and I wasn't really someone who liked to be on time. I liked to be, as Emmett called it 'fashionably late'.

"Anyway," he said, interrupting my trail of thought, "Your mother and I have something which we would like to discuss with you, but first, would you like to sit down?" I nodded and grabbed a chair to sit on. When I was seated my father began again, "Well, as you probably know, you are growing to be a young _eligible _man…" he paused, allowing the words to sink in fully.

"Eligible?" I asked through gritted teeth. Emmett had been right; I should have just hooked up with that French princess. It would have been better than listening to the 'we want you to find a wife' talk.

"…so we have decided to give you one month to find a bride on your own. If you fail…" my father said, pulling me back into reality and shocking me again, "We'll just have to throw that ball that we suggested."

"But FATHER!" I protested, my anger getting the better of me.

"Enough Edward," My mother said wearily.

"But…"

"That's it Edward, one month."

"Emmett can always help you if you need him," my mother said consolingly. _Yeah, _I thought _Emmett's going to be so much help_

**Please review!!! i'll update sooner that way, especially if the comments are nice...**


	5. Chapter 4 and 5

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I led Alice and Rosalie around the back of the house.

"You've got to be quiet," I whispered. "If Dad catches us, he'll skin me alive!"

Alice giggled and Rosalie and I shot her a glare each.

We raced around the side of the house and followed a path until we reached a large, stone mansion.

"It's enormous!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who lives here?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice, Rose, I'd like you to meet my best friend…Jasper!" I grinned as Jasper opened the front door and came running out to greet us.

"Bella!" he yelled, sweeping me up into a big hug and spinning me around. "I haven's seen you in ages. News is that your father's just got married. Is that true? Charlie got married? To who?" I laughed and stepped back. I noticed that Alice had gone a rather bright shade of pink.

"Yes, Charlie got married," I sighed. "And…"

"You don't like her, do you?" Jasper said flatly.

"Not really," I admitted. "But, she does have two daughters," I grinned, motioning towards Alice and Rose.

"Hi," Jasper grinned at Rosalie. Then he turned to Alice…and his face turned the same colour as hers.

"Gee Bella," Rosalie whispered to me. "Do you think they like each other?"

EPOV

I burst out of the main room. I just didn't understand it. Why do I need to get married? It's not like I'm old or anything, I'm seventeen for crying out loud.

I spun round the corner and crashed into…

"EMMETT!?" I yelled.

"Edward," he beamed back at me. "I was wondering where you'd got to."

"No you weren't," I stated angrily.

"True," he shrugged. "I just wanted to watch your expression when they gave you the 'you have to get a wife' speech."

"You're such a good brother," I said sarcastically, causing him to laugh.

"Mmm, the best. So, how'd it go?"

"Terribly! This time, I actually have to get a wife," I moaned, slamming my head on the wall. Emmett prised me back.

"That's not that bad. They've been saying that for the past six years," he shrugged.

"Within the next month, or else _they're _choosing for me," I groaned.

"A month!" Emmett yelled. "Are you serious? A month? That's like four weeks!"

"I know," I said, bashing my head against the wall again. "How am I going to find _her _in four weeks?"

"I've got it!" Emmett beamed at me. I looked up at him.

"You have?"

"Yeah! Online dating! It worked for Kevin."

"Kevin's our butler, not the flipping PRINCE OF ENGLAND!" I yelled back.

"Okay, okay, so you can't go for online dating. There are loads of other ways to get a girl," Emmett said reassuringly.

"For you maybe, but I'm completely doomed. Everyone's just going to date me so that they can become a princess," I moaned again.

"Then you'll have to date as someone else," Emmett concluded.

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, they do it on all the reality TV shows," Emmett shrugged. "And you're going to do it too."

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

"So, how'd you like Jazz?" I asked Alice suggestively, when we'd got back to our bedroom. Dad hadn't caught us- he was too wrapped up in Lauren to notice what we were doing.

"He's okay," Alice shrugged, turning red.

"Only okay?" Rosalie grinned.

"Yes. He's okay."

"Did you know that Jazz dated May Kingston last week?" I asked Rose.

"You mean that really pretty girl who's dad attends all of the royal functions." Rose replied.

"That's the one. She's not only pretty. Her family's completely loaded. No wonder Jazz went for her. I would, if I were a boy," I grinned.

"Money doesn't mean everything," Alice sniffed.

"Really?" Rose raised her eyebrows. "Why else would Jasper go out with her then?"

"She's obviously a really nice person."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "Because she was _so _nice to me last time we met. What was it she called me again? A toerag…or was it a country bumpkin…or a…"

"I don't know!" Alice snapped. "Why should I care who Jasper does or doesn't date?"

"You shouldn't," I said nonchalantly. "I just thought Rose would like to know." I turned back to Rose, "Apparently, their date went really well and they're meeting up for a picnic on the hills next Friday."

"A picnic on the hills? How lovely," Rosalie cooed. "How I wish a man would take _me _for a picnic on the hills."

"Imagine it. Just the two of you. Sitting on a blanket. Sharing peanut butter sandwiches," I said dreamily."

"STOP IT" Alice snapped, causing us to laugh even more. "If I admit that I like him will you both just shut up?" we nodded mutely, grins still plastered on our faces. "Fine, I like him. He seems nice."

"You know, that's all we wanted you to say," I said, tutting at her.

"You could have saved us the effort you know," Rosalie shook her head.

"It would have been much easier…" I continued.

"I thought you said you'd shut it," Alice moaned into her pillow.

"Aww," Rose laughed. "She's all embarrassed."

"I said, shut it!" Alice said.

"Very embarrassed," I agreed.

"I said SHUT IT!" Alice growled, chucking her pillow at the two of us. We collapsed n the floor in fits of laughter, Alice smacking us with another pillow.

EPOV

"Emmett, I look ridiculous," I said, looking in the mirror at my reflection.

"No, you look normal," Emmett reasoned. I looked once again at my normal jeans, converses and a black t-shirt. "Just ruffle your hair, would you?" I ruffled my hair. It felt a lot like having a hairwash. "Perfect!" Emmett grinned triumphantly. "Now you're ready."

I sighed. I just hoped that he was right…

**Please review. Thirty reviews before i upload the next chapt, so, you know what to do... (and i left it on a cliffhanger *muhahahaha*)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

I looked ridiculous, but nevertheless, I decided to give my new outfit a chance. It wasn't as though it was _completely _stupid, I reasoned with myself. It was just the strange hairstyle that I didn't like. I looked like I'd just woken up.

As I walked over to the palace gates, Frederick, the guard glared at me:

"What you doing in here son?" he asked. Did he really not recognise me, or had Emmett already tipped him off.

"Just leaving," I grinned. He didn't smile back. He genuinely didn't recognise me.

"You shouldn't be inside the grounds without permission lad," he shook his head at me. "It won't get you nowhere." I stared at him. Sure I looked different, but not _that _different.

"I told you," I said calmly. "I was just about to leave."

"Fine. Be gone, but if I catch you here again, I'll take you straight to the local police station." I frowned. I knew he was serious about it. I'd seen him drag a girl out of the palace a few months ago, and put it this way, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"FREDERICK!" a voice boomed across the grounds.

"Prince Emmett! How goes it?" Frederick grinned. I laughed quietly and he spun round to glare at me. Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"I see you've met my friend Masen," he tutted.

"Your friend?" he looked shocked.

"Yes, he'll be coming over a lot for the next few weeks. Please excuse him," Emmett shook his head sadly.

"Okay," Frederick looked at me with a look of utter filth on his face.

"Frederick old chap," Emmett grinned at me, "Let my _poor_ friend pass."

"Of course your Highness," he said with a small bow. "You may pass _sir Masen_." He spat the last two words out with such contempt, I was appalled.

I rose my eyebrows slightly.

"Masen," Emmett looked at me. "Weren't you about to leave?"

"Yes," I said tersely and strode out of the grounds.

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I walked down to breakfast together. It was still the summer holidays, so of course, we didn't get up till gone ten.

"Good morning," I said as I entered the kitchen. I bent down to kiss my father's cheek.

"Good morning my dear," he smiled at me. "And you two as well," he nodded at Alice and Rose.

"GOOD MORNING!" a high voice trilled. All of us turned round to see Lauren, still in her pyjamas, a skimpy vest and short shorts. Admittedly, she did have a dressing gown on, but still, it wasn't as though it was tied up. Talk about revealing!

"Morning mama," Rose said politely.

"And a jolly good morning to you to Rosalie," she laughed a fake, high pitched laugh.

"So, what are you girls doing today?" My father asked us.

"Well, I was thinking about going down to the market. Show my new sisters around, that sort of thing," I shrugged.

"That sounds excellent," my father nodded, satisfied with my answer. "Anyway, my dears, you do know that it is prime trading season next month, don't you?" we nodded. "Well, as the best trading spots are far up north, I have to leave tomorrow."

"But FATHER!!!" I protested.

"Silence Bella, I haven't finished.

"As I was saying, I have to go up north for a few months and in this time; I want you all to get to know each other really well. My dear Lauren, as my wife, and a mother, will be looking after both you and the house for the duration of my absence."

"Mother is in charge?" Rosalie said carefully.

"Yes, I am. Won't it be great! We can really get to know each other! We could have sleepovers and everything!" Lauren enthused.

"Yes, of course it will," my father beamed.

"Fine, we're going out for the day," I said glumly.

"Don't be back late," Mummy Lauren trilled after us.

It took us around twenty minutes to reach the market. Jazz was there as normal, looking at the animals. This time he was stroking a beautiful palomino horse and feeding it a carrot.

"Hey Jazz," I said, the three of us walking over to him.

"Hi," he sighed, turning to face us and turning pink.

"You remember Rosalie and Alice, don't you?" I grinned at him.

"Y…yessss," he stuttered. "I remember you…" he was looking straight at Alice.

"Bella," Rose whined. "Can we go to the make up stall?"

"Yeah. Come on Al," I touched her lightly on the arm.

"The make up stall?" Alice said dumbly.

"Come on!" Rose grabbed our sleeves and tried to drag us away.

"Alice, we did say that we would go to the make up stall first," I admitted.

"But we've only just got here. Can't we wait for a bit and chat…" she looked meaningfully at Jasper, who had turned beet red.

"Well, I…I guess I could wait with Miss Alice for a while…" Jasper said slowly.

"Really?" Alice looked up at him with round, saucer eyes.

"Of course. Bells, you and Miss Rosalie can go to the make up stall, and Miss Alice and I shall catch you up later," Jasper said in a strangely posh voice. I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. "We'll meet up at the French pastery stall at twelve," Jasper continued. I nodded.

"Okay," then I grinned at the two of them, "have fun…"

Rose and I walked over to the make up stall and were looking at the blusher when a boy of around seventeen caught our eye.

"What on earth is he doing?" Rose said incredulously.

"I don't know!" I said, trying not to laugh.

He was stumbling through the market lanes as though he'd forgotten how to walk and was stumbling over everything in sight.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" a man yelled at him as he smacked straight into him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the boy replied hurriedly.

"Young people these days. No respect!" the man huffed as the boy stumbled on towards us.

"You think he's going to come over here?" Rosalie winced.

"Looks like it," I said, wincing too.

The boy fell over someone's shopping bags and lay, splayed out, on the floor.

**EPOV**

I HATE THESE STUPID SKINNY JEANS! Why do they have to be so tight!?!

I was splayed out on the ground, having falling in a rather unprincely manner, and over a shopping bag of all things. Oh who on earth made these jeans so tight. They're clinging to me like a pair of ladies stockings…not that I'd know what that felt like…

I prised myself off the ground and stared ahead at two girls who were laughing manically. The blonde one pointed at me and they both erupted even harder.

"You think we should see if he's alright," the brown one asked, still laughing.

"I don't know. Let's wait a bit. I'm not over his fall yet…" the blonde one replied soberly then started laughing again.

I stood up completely and looked at the two girls. They were still laughing, but not as hard. I looked at them closely. They were both amazingly pretty, the blonde one had, obviously, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like she'd just stepped out of a modelling agency, but it was the brown one that I was interested in. She had amazingly brown eyes that looked like pools of chocolate. And when she laughed…

The two girls came up to me and we stood awkwardly for a minute.

"Hi," the brunette said.


End file.
